The Back Story of Sir Naomi The soldier in Wonderland
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: Okay so I am in Drama Performance at my school and we are putting on the Alice in wonderland play. Well I ended up getting the Soldier and so not only to I have to performe as this story I have to give my teacher an extremely detailed Character Analysis paper following everysingle thing she asked. So this Is what I have for it. Please read and tell me what you think.
1. BackstoryTimeline

My name is...well my official name when in the presence of the Queen of Hearts is, Sir. Naomi Blair Kurogane Tetsu, but when it's just me with my friends and family they call me Nao-San. As of now I have been serving the Royal Queen of being a pain in my but...I mean Heart's. I spend these days listening to her ridiculous demands….I mean official orders. My Job as a soldier entitles me to bring innocent people to be unjustly beheaded, I mean judged according to how the Queen see's fit. Now I wasn't always this miserable soldier. There was a time in my life where I was a happy lad.

I was raised in the Fukuoka prefecture of Wonderland. I lived in a little log cabin in a fairly woody area. Mountains surround the cabin on all sides. However the best thing was the huge lake outside. Actually I could see it from my window! That lake was so clean and deep that I would always be impatient waiting for summer so that I could go swimming. I grew up with my father, Tsubasa Franklin D. Tetsu, and my mother, Hilary Jade Amaterasu Tetsu. My father worked as a musician, writing songs and then performing in shows and plays for others entertainment. My mother was a very fashionable seamstress. People would come from miles around to buy her clothes. Since I was an only child, I would play with my pet dragon Mr. Twinkle's. When I entered first grade I made a friend. His name was Hatter and Hatter introduced me to his friend the Hare. The three of us started a band together. We called ourselves The Trio. Hater was on vocals, Hare was on flute and I was on violin. It was while in our band that I discovered that I really wanted to be a Violinist as my profession. With my dream decided I entered the best Violin school ever, Butterflackin School of Vocals and Instruments. Unfortunately I went to that school alone since Hatter went to college at a hat making school and Hare went to a collage about tea making. I was not that upset since I had to work hard everyday. I was a dedicated student and made great grades. I had fun when I got to hang out with my friends on weekends. My life seemed to be going well, but I felt like something was lacking. It wasn't until my last year of school that I met her. It was a freezing winter day, and I was out hunting in the mountains around my house, when a women tumbled down in front of my slingshot. Obviously I quickly averted my shot so as to not hit the young maiden. She looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. Her long sky blue hair flowing around her narrow purple face. She had a magnificent body...skinny and lean. Just as I went to ask her what her name was, she collapsed on me. Thinking fast I covered her in my fur coat when I realized that she was wearing nothing but a light sea green tea shirt and a long yellow skirt. I then took her to my house and with the help of my mother and father we nursed her back to health. As she was recovering, we found out that her name was Ms. Delores Hannigan Aikawa Ferdinand. She told us that the reason why she was in the mountains during such cold weather was to look for fizuri babes a tiny animal native only to the Fukuoka Prefecture. She said that it was going to be a present for her little sister An. She had planned to search for a week but as she was searching she got lost and had been wandering aimlessly in the mountains for months. It's a miracle that she was still alive.

When Delores finally regained her strength, I escorted her back to her home. Turns out she doesn't live that far and she attends the same school as me, only difference is she's there for vocals. We both graduated together and took up a job with a great music company The White Rabbit Inc. Delores and I often co worked together and in that time I fell in love with her. Apparently she felt the same way and so we started to date. Things were going good. then on April 5th 1887 I took Delores to our favorite spot in Wonderland, the Underground Music Cave, a very beautiful land spot underground where the flowers there would sing. It was on this day that I proposed to her and she said yes. We got married two months later. We were extremely happy together for a while. Then we found out six months later that Dolores was with child. We were overjoyed at the time. I guess there is a limit to how happy one can be because our happiness suddenly took a downward turn. It was this time that the Queen of Spades, a very kind and gentle queen who loved her subjects, suddenly passed away. When she died her sister the Queen of Hearts took reign and when she did, she banned all music. Me and my wife where forced to quit our jobs. I was then forced to serve as a soldier. As a soldier you would think that all I had to do was guard the gates and the Royal family right? Nope ...well I do guard work on some days but sometimes I am forced to run around and arrest unsuspecting people for trials the Queen set's up. Honestly I think she does this for her own amusement that brutish women. Other days I am forced to bend down in a weird fashion and serve as an arch for the Queen's croquet games, my back itches a lot when this happens but my main problem is how much it hurts my back. I swear the only time I felt like a true soldier was when a friend of the King by the name of Humpty nearly cracked from falling off a wall, fortunately I was sent in time to catch him before any severe damage could be only real benefit that I got from being a soldier though was that I got promoted in class to part of the Royal family. I was very devastated that I could no longer play with my violin. However I didn't particularly hate all the duties of being a soldier since a good deal of time I would watch the King play Chess with his subjects. The king was a nice man to very unlike his brute wife...I mean his strict wife. It was while watching the King play that my opinion of life changed and how similar life is to a game of chess without rules, because in reality there is no situation where one can win merely by following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray each other. While I didn't necessarily liked the particulars of this life I will always be certain of how much I hate the Queen and her unjust ways. It sickens me every time she has someones head chopped off, which seems to be almost everyday these days.

So I ended up going on with life when another tragedy struck.

It happened in January, Me and my wife where on our way to go get an ultrasound done. Everything was good until we got to the hospital, because once there, my wife was set up with a blind women. Well this blind woman was supposed to put this jell substance on my wife's belly so that the ultrasound would come on. However the blind women did not know that someone had rearranged her medical equipment so the bottle of jelly got moved and in its place was a bottle of acid. Being blind the woman did not know this, so she went and poured acid on my wife. I can still hear the sound of my wife's agonized screams as the acid ate threw her bare flesh. The medics tried everything to save her. However she nor our child survived the ordeal.

My wife deceased, and unable to play music I grew enraged at the Queen. I felt like there was no meaning to my life. I looked at others and saw that they were all dull and sad as well. It was when I turned 21 that my rage for the Queen really flared, and I started up my little protest. I started holding secret underground music concerts where we would play and listen to music.

So far we have gained some number of protesters. It was during these meetings that I meet a new friend named Cheshire or Chessy for short. Even though Cheesy had a rough background like kidnapping little kids and stuff, I found his extreme love for riddles and chocolate intriguing that I befriended him. Cheesy then told me of his plans of luring a girl from a different dimension, who could possibly overthrow the Queen. Chessy's plan seemed to be working, he would keep me updated on the girl who came, otherwise known as Alice. I actually had the pleasure of meeting her a few times but then I had the dissatisfaction of having to arrest her. She is such a charming girl. Me and my nemesis the executioner Jared would fight over her a lot though. He would always call her a stupid ignorant girl and I would constantly defend her.

Anyway. currently I and everyone else are still waiting for her trial to begin. I hope for all our sakes that Alice will be able to overthrow the Queen during the trial. With that we come to the end of my life history for now for you see I am only 22 and have more to yet see.


	2. Character Analysis

Drama Performance 4th period

Play- Alice in Wonderland

Author- Anne Coulter

Character- Soldier

Character Analysis

Part 1-

Name- Sir. Naomi Blair Kurogane Tetsu, Character Nickname- Nao-san

Character Birthday- March twelfth 1867

Age- 22

Height- 6'1

Weight- 165 lbs

Hair- Long red hair with black tips

Eyes- Slanting almond shape, color- ocean blue

Part 2

Because the character is the soldier, he runs around doing duties for the royal family such as saving people like Humpty, announcing the royal family (mainly the Queen) arrest people, or other task the queen asks (like be arches for her croquet game)

This character is-  
1\. Hard Working- He always tries his best in everything

2\. Loyal- If his friends or loved one's need him then he will be there and won't betray them

3\. Intelligent- He is a rather intelligent person having graduated top of his class

4\. Talented- SInce a young age he learned to play the violin. He was so good at violining that he won awards in talent shows and concerts during school and work

5\. Romantic- He is quite a romantic fellow to his wife.

6\. Strong- He is physically and emotionally strong.

7\. Kind- When someone needs help he will help them either physically or emotionally.

8\. Gentle- He handles things very gently especially when it comes to kids and animals using soft tones of voice and light touches.

9\. Proud- He is a very proud man and is not easily ashamed.

10\. Sad- Because of some things that happened in his past he is usually sad but he always puts on a strong front in front of others.

11\. Honest- He has never lied and will never lie.

12\. Stubborn- Because he is a proud person he is also very unwilling to change his opinions.

13\. Opinionated- He has many opinions especially about the queen he will voice his opinions to his friends and family but would not dare to in front of the queen.

14\. Likable- He attracts most people to him because of his good personality.

15\. Skinny- He used to be a plump person but after the tragedy he ate less and ended up losing a lot of weight.

Part 3

My character is a Wonderlanian. While his father comes from wonderland, his mother comes from Jarlen. However since he was born in Wonderland he is a natural born citizen of Wonderlanian.

Nationality- My Character was born in the Prefecture of Fukuko thus making him a Fukuokian.

Strength- He is physically strong due to his strenuous work out sessions and he is also mentally strong due to his self study training.

Healthy- Although he lives a healthy lifestyle, he easily gets sick due to his split immune system.

Deformities/handicaps- He has asthma which causes his immune system to split. His vision is also impaired and needs glasses to see. He has bad allergies and has to take medication for it.

Speech- He has a deep voice and articulates his words. He likes to speak formally.

Dress- While performing his royal duties he wears a suit of silver armor but while in front of friends and family he prefers to wear black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has a crest on the shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch and a chained silver lapel pin. He also wears white gloves over his hands.  
.

Build- He is very lean and muscular due to rigorous training and exercise.

Part 4

intelligence- High IQ, that of gifted quality. He was taught since birth how things work and because of that his IQ is extremely high.

2\. Education- Completed College at Butterflackin School of Vocals and Instrument with a Masters degree in Violin.

\- He is a unique person and refuses to go mainstream. For example while most people perform Pop music with their instruments, he prefers to go with classical's. And when he cooks he creates his own recipes instead of looking up one.

4\. Awareness- He is not very good at remembering peoples names but he has a way of understanding what your thinking or feeling. He is very capable at deducing where he is weather it is night or day and he pays attention to every detail. Now when it comes to events and dates he is a bit slow in this having to be reminded constantly of when these take place.

part 5

Basic Attitudes- While the character hardly knows the majority of the other characters due to class, he is best of friends with the Hatter and the Hare. He is friendly with the King and he is very well acquainted with the Cheshire who keeps him up to date on Alice. He truly despises the Queen of Hearts due to her wickedness and cruelty as well as the fact that she banned him from playing music. He is enemies with the Executioner because the executioner like to argue with him a lot, mostly about Alice. He does not particularly hate or like life he simply views life as a chess board pieces and the people are the chess pieces and it all depends on what piece you are and how you move that will decide how you will survive in the world.

These attitudes have been determined by the fact that while working under the Royal family the King would always be playing chess and because of that Nao-san connected life to a chess game without rules.

Above all else I Sir. Naomi Blair Kurogane Tetsu believe that life is only a game of unruled chess, and it is very hard to win in a chess game with no rules. I believe this because there will always be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray each other.

Ways of meeting a crisis,conflict or change in the environment- Nao-San meets his challenges head on. He finds that if a challenge is presented to him then he has to do whatever he can to complete it. He is also very flexible in environmental change because during his sophomore year of high school he went traveling everywhere in wonderland and grew a huge respect for the different changes in the environment, and in the people he saw.

Sensitivity and responsiveness to others- This Character is not easily hurt by the queen or people he does not know, however when he is insulted by his friends or a family member whether intentionally or not he becomes very hurt...though he won't show it in front of others since he does not want to burden them with his feelings.

Capacity for deep feeling- My character has a high capacity for sensing the emotions of others. Because of all the tragedy that had happened to him he is able to relate with others on a whole different level than people who have not had such dreadful tragedy. With that said he is a good person to talk to when one is emotionally troubled because he is very understanding

Stability- My character is physically stable with a few health issues but his mind is a bit unstable. With so much loss and hurt in his life, and due to the fact that he keeps his true emotions hidden from everyone he is like a ticking time bomb of negative emotion and if he doesn't release it then he will hurt himself and hurt himself bad.

Temperament- While this character is usually genial around the people he likes when he is by himself, his temperament changes to that of melancholy because when he is alone, he is reminded of the tragedies in his life.

Part 6

Social / Economic Class- During the Queen of Spades Era, I was in the upper middle class making a good 200 leafings per show or concert I performed in, but when the Queen of hearts took over he was promoted to the Royal Class when he was made an official Royal Soldier and I earned 400 leafings per hour that I work and because I work from 4am -12am that's a total of 10 hours.

Religion- Generalist "I believe in anything and everything no matter what" because his parents taught him that everyone's religion is there own and so Nao being confused as to what religion he should be made himself a Generalist and believes in everything.

Profession- A soldier for the queen. Previous occupation was a violinist before the queen of hearts reign.

My daily Routine consist of-

Well the first thing I do when I wake up from my sleep is to get dressed either in my uniform while working or in my usual attire of black trousers and my tail coat. When I finish dressing I make sure to make up my bed. As soon as it's made I go and feed Mr. Twinkle. He eats a healthy diet of 400 pounds of Umi Deer seeing as he's grown another 50 feet. As soon as he finishes eating I make my breakfast which consists of cheeses grits with bit of umi bacon. When I finish eating I wash my dishes in the lake outside. If I have work then I will go out and ride Mr. Twinkle to work. I have to clock in at 4:am, and my job usually consists of me either watching the gates or going to different parts of Wonderland to bring people in for "Trials." I would have a lunch break at about 1:30 and my lunch usually consists of Onigiri and octopus shaped sausages. My drink only consists of water. After my lunch break I continue my duties as a soldier until my shift ends at 12:00 am. When I clock out I ride Mr. Twinkle back home where I then feed him and put him to bed. I then head straight to bed with nothing to eat if I work the next day because then I can sleep for at least 4 hours. However when I come home from work and I don't have work the next day then I'll eat something then go to bed till 11 am. On my days off I do an assortment of things like, Play with Mr. Twinkles, or bathe him if he needs it. When I'm not doing that then I will be at my friends house to hang and enjoy their company. Now at night during my days off I will go and attend the Underground Music Rallies where I then go about playing my Violin. I would also go hunting some days or read on other days. I have an unlimited number of things I do on my days off. I would carry on like this until my next work day and then the cycle continues.

Part 7

1\. My Character's emotional level is similar to a someone else I know. Just like my character, my friend hides it when he's upset and tries hard to not inconvenience anybody. The slight difference between my character and my friend is when my friend thinks he has troubled some one he gets very distressed and anxious.

2\. "I am the Knight from a chessboard" My characters metaphor is this because while the King and queen order him to do things and take out others, he rebels without them knowing and constantly betrays them when he attends the Underground Music Rallies.

3\. There is quite a few things that are facts about me that I incorporated into my character. For once I incorporated all of my characters health problem. I have chronic asthma that causes my immune system to split in half and because of that I get sick very easily. I am also visually impaired and need glasses to see, so I thought why not make this character visually impaired. Also I have very bad allergies, so I incorporated that in as well. It is also true when I say that I took a lot of medication just to control my health problems. Another thing that I incorporated in to my character is his speech pattern. I love big fancy words so my character should speak properly. Another thing is his intelligence. I made him a highly intelligent person who did great in school because I did great In school . There was actually a time where I fell asleep during history class on accident and I woke up and heard my teacher say to the class "Oh let her sleep she makes the best grades out of all of you." Oh and then there was another time in 8th grade where we took a test in science and literally the whole class failed it except for one student. That one student was actually me and the best part was my teacher said that the most missed questions where the 2 short answer questions and I was happy because I actually got those right! Anyway another way that I incorporated myself with my character is the attire he wears when not at work. If I was a guy that's what I would wear seriously but since I am a female and love the fancy formal clothes, during warm weather I wear nothing but long dresses and long skirts. I am actually quite sad that I can't wear these things in the cold weather because I don't have winter dresses. Just like my character I am also a very kind person, although I am very shy when I first meet someone new.

Part 8

What I Sir. Naomi Blair Kurogane Tetsu want in the play is the chance to entertain people again, because I take pride in seeing others smiling face when they hear me play.

I thrive to bring music back to Wonderlanian by holding secret concerts underground. I am willing to sacrifice my happiness to be able to entertain others because happiness for me is truly happiness when others are happy.

The only things in my way is the Queen and some of her pawns that are loyal to her such as the executioner because they are the ones preventing me from entertaining others.

If I can get what I want then I will go back into Violining and play for massive crowds he loves my solo's. Especially since losing my wife and unborn child. If I can play for others again then at least my life would have some meaning.

5\. If I am unable to obtain my wish then I will wait till I am 30 and when I do turn 30 I plan to run away from the regions the queen controls and journey to find the Kingdom of Fissori, because I know for a fact that music is a necessity for that country to run. The only reason why I have not left for it yet is because my friends and family live here and so I can't just ditch them like that.

6\. My character believes that he would be able to obtain his goal to to the sheer fact that he has the courage to rebel against the Queen and run these Underground Secret Music Rallies.

7\. One essence of my character that could hinder his ability to reach his goal is he is too talkative. If my character accidentally let it slip to prying ears about the Secret Underground Music Rallies, there is a huge possibility that it would be reported to the queen and in so get him beheaded.

8\. The climax of my character's role in the play is trying to arrest Alice. The reason why this is, is because by doing so, I have alerted her that she could be executed. She got away from me, although I let her escape from my grasps, I was hoping that with some spare time she could figure out how to proceed and hopefully be able to dethrone the Queen.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangirl- Guys please tell me what you think because I don't think I went detailed enough on this :(


End file.
